<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without words by RP_Rave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357665">Without words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RP_Rave/pseuds/RP_Rave'>RP_Rave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RP_Rave/pseuds/RP_Rave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When companionable silence is broken and the heart wants what it wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genesis Rhapsodos/Rufus Shinra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>
      <span class="small">Rufus was asleep.</span>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <span class="small">It was something that happened from time to time when they hung out, but Genesis was just glad the blond felt comfortable enough around him to simply rest as needed. They both certainly had varied sleep schedules, with Rufus’s insomnia mandating these occasional naps when he felt able. The redhead’s schedule was determined primarily by his duty, of course, but sleep was quantified and recorded as per SOLDIER standards. If they couldn’t sleep of their own accord, Materia could be used to optimize efficiency. Genesis however managed his sleep reasonably well.</span>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <span class="small">But right now while his company slept, the young First lingered companionably. It was quiet. Peaceful. Genesis was quietly reading in the dim glow of the wee-hours outside, Mako-enhanced vision not requiring a light to make out the words on the pages perfectly. He sat propped up in the windowsill in a way that might be somewhat awkward for some, but to the young man who’d grown up climbing and lazing in trees no matter how strangely they twisted or prodded for him to find a balanced place to read, this was hardly a difficult sitting position.</span>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <span class="small">He was well antiquated with the window. It was his usual passage of entry to Rufus’s room on the upper levels of the Shinra family’s mansion after all. It had become a game for them. On days when Genesis was on a rotation back in Midgar, and on nights when Rufus was home alone, the blond would text requesting company and start a timer. Genesis would then scope out the postings of security surrounding the mansion and its grounds before infiltrating undetected. After their visits, the SOLDIER made a point of leaving through the front door, reliably giving security quite the scare and leaving them to work out the flaws in their surveillance as he exited smug with his hands in his pockets and confident strides.</span>
    </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small">He exhaled a small laugh. Tonight had been a new record, and one that would be a concerning blemish for </span> <em> <span class="small">theirs </span> </em> <span class="small">once more. Genesis turned his gaze from looking out over the grounds back inside, a gentle smile warming his face at the sight of the other still fast asleep.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small">Simply put, Rufus was beautiful. The way his expression softened when he was relaxed, unburdened by all their lives carried. There was no weight in his eyelids nor brow, and his hair typically swept to immaculately frame his face instead drooped in a filtered curtain. Perhaps it might sound ridiculous to say, but Genesis’s heart would flutter in moments like these. He wanted to tell Rufus. He didn’t have an issue laying on flattery or flirtation with anyone else. But with </span> <em> <span class="small">Rufus?</span> </em> <span class="small"> For some reason he simply didn’t know how.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">Genesis. Of all people. Without words.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small">His brow furrows somber. He felt dishonest, playing at friendship with the other when his heart had already taken steps well beyond, wanting for more. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to endure it, really, but numerous times had he already psyched himself out of saying anything. Even the slightest hint. Gaia, perhaps it was almost obvious by how </span> <em> <span class="small">little</span> </em> <span class="small"> he tried... Ironically hypocritical. Flutters had once more turned to ache and yearn, all the while Rufus simply rested.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">All was peaceful and undisturbed until in his peripheral Genesis caught the glow of his phone. It was silent, but the blinking light indicted he had a message. Flipping the device open he checked it.</span>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p><span class="small">[From: Dir. Lazard Deusericus] </span> <em> <span class="small">Urgent deployment. Briefing in 10.</span> </em></p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">Quietly the SOLDIER sighed, sending a quick acknowledgement in reply before closing it and tucking the phone away, then also slipping his book into a lining pocket of his coat before gingerly removing himself from the windowsill. It happened time to time that he had to leave Rufus while he was sleeping. Genesis would always leave a note explaining his absence for when the other awoke, and today would be no exception. His steps were silent as he slinked across to the desk where he knew he’d find both paper and a pen to compose his note.</span>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">Sorry to vanish on you again,</span><br/>

    <em>
      <span class="small">The Director messaged and I suspect I am bound overseas once more.<br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span class="small">I’ll send you the details once I know, of course.<br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <em></em>
    <span class="small">Hope you slept well,</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="small">~Gen</span> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p><span class="small">Folding the paper crisply to a letter, he addressed it to </span> <em> <span class="small">‘Rufus,’</span> </em> <span class="small"> with large flourished penmanship before putting the writing tool away. Moving to the recipient’s side, Genesis couldn’t help his eyes wistfully passing over him once more. Lightly he placed the letter where it would be seen, but then hesitated to leave, instead lingering.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">Beyond Rufus’s gentle breathing, the only sound Genesis was aware of for all his enhancements, was that the thumping in his chest had accelerated. The copper’s lips lightly opened to let out a small pent up breath he didn’t realise he’d taken. He should be heading for the door but instead here he was, contemplating acting like a cowardly love-stricken fool. Except it was no mere act, it was the truth.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">He leaned over Rufus, careful not to disturb him in any way that could break his slumber but for the lightest and most gentle planting of innocent affection upon his ashen crown. Genesis rose slowly, daring not to breathe again lest he disturb even a single follicle further. Stillness and adrenaline... After a moment, like a fox he deftly made his way to the bedroom door, opening it and stepping through. But he chanced to steal one last glance...</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">Pale blue eyes lock. His own widen in a flash while his cheeks flush, and his heart feels as though it’s leap into his throat. In an instant Genesis leaves the passage to flee, too quick to even read Rufus’s expression. The bandit is downstairs but a moment later, exiting through the front as always, however this time his gait is hurried rather than a casual stroll. The one time, and he had been caught.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small">Genesis had never anticipated a briefing to distract him more in his </span> <em> <span class="small">life.</span> </em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written as a drabble for shinrasfirst on Tumblr with our RP muses but I felt like popping it here too to share the feels.<br/>Anyway so I've been sobbing about how beautiful Rufus is all day, TBH. So I'm gonna go continue crying now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>